


Field Trip

by le_magical_fruit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Fuck bill is winning at getting Y/n’s heart, I got lonely, I’m not good at tags lol, Looks like bill is getting involved, Oh god this is some interesting development, Reader just wants love, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, big sad, but maybe a bit cliche, goal of this is to be as realistic as possible, help me, maybe this will cheer me up, school field trip gone bad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_magical_fruit/pseuds/le_magical_fruit
Summary: Y/n and her school are going on a school field trip to Gravity Falls, Oregon for a week. On a trip to the Mystery Shack Y/n meets her tour guides: the Pines twins. Y/n can’t stop staring at a certain male guide, who just happens to be Dipper. Is she seriously falling in love with a stranger? Will her field trip take a turn for the worst? Or will someone else manage to sweep her off her feet and change her life in a way she never thought?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader, Dipper Pines/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ellor loves,  
> Welcome to my first fic! This will be an interesting time 😀. I hope you all enjoy this, because I may not lmao 😂😭. I will also do my best to update as much as I can :D  
> Love,  
> _+*le magical fruit*+_

~Y/n’s POV~  
 _God, this is a boring ride._  
I looked outside my window sitting on the bus, there was nothing but trees. Trees. Trees. Nothing but Pine Trees. My best friend Frankie was sitting next to me. She had fallen asleep watching anime again. My other _friends_ Isabelle and Cia were sitting together, they had fallen asleep too. I would go on my phone, but there was hardly any internet on the way there. I had continued to look at the forever continuing forest of pine trees, counting them as we drove on. _I want to go home._ This trip was going to be worth a grade because we were supposed to write a detailed essay on the forests here. I was already struggling to keep my grades up, so I kind of had to do this if I wanted to move on to 11th grade. After an hour I had started to fall asleep. This was going to be a long and interesting trip.   
“Y/n! Y/n!” Frankie was trying to wake me up. “Ugh, what?” “Get up we’re getting off.” “Huh?” I was still half asleep. “What do you mean?” We made it to Gravity Falls you dumb ass!” Frankie joked. “Ugh, ok I’m getting off!” She had made her way off and I was the only one left on the bus. “Dumb Frankie. Dumb Frankie waking me up!” I muttered. As I was gathering my things I saw everyone with our teacher. Most likely telling them the rules. I saw my friends outside they were talking to a few of our other friends: Jason and Maxwell. I didn’t like it when they talked to them. The thing is... I had dated Jason twice, and it didn’t work out. We had broken up again recently. He was a good guy, but I had fallen out of feelings for him because I felt that someone in my life was missing and I didn’t want to be dating him knowing that he thought I still liked him. I always feel bad around him, so I just try to avoid him. As for Maxwell, um, I had a pretty big crush on him for a good 2 years and he never returned my feelings. It hurt a lot, so I just avoid him too for my own sake. I made it outside the bus and Isabelle, Cia, and Frankie came up to me telling me after we got to the cabins nearby we were going to this place called The Mystery Shack. “Mystery Shack? What kind of tourist trap name is that?” Me and my friends laughed at my comment and made our way towards the rest of our group.   
We had unpacked our stuff inside our cabins. I had been paired with my friends which was a relief. We had stayed in our cabin for another hour or so until we were told we were all leaving for The Mystery Shack. The place was apparently within walking distance, so we were walking through the forest on our way there. During the walk Jason had tried to talk to me. I had cut him off and told him we were falling behind and quickly ran up a bit. I felt bad, but talking to him was the last thing I needed.   
“Y/n? You alright?” Cia called. “Huh? Oh yea I’m fine.” “You sure you zoned out.” Yea don’t worry I’m fine.” “Ok, well maybe the tour can take your mind off whatever is bothering you.” “Heh, yea maybe.”   
We made our way to the shack and it was, well, in shambles. The letter S in Shack had fallen off and the roof wasn’t in the best shape, but the place looked somewhat cozy still. Our teacher split us up in groups of four, so lucky for me I was paired with my friends. A old man who I could only assume to be the owner of the place came up to us and introduced himself as “Mr. Mystery” or “Stan Pines”. He encouraged us to spend our money on the gift shop after the tour. He had this funny voice and me and my friends were struggling not to die of laughter. He told us that our tour guides would be with us in a few minutes.   
“MABEL! DIPPER! GET OVER HERE WE HAVE SOME STUDENTS THAT NEED A TOUR!” Stan had said. “Coming Grunkle Stan!” A girl with a sweet voice said. It seemed like it was coming from the employee room. Also, what was a Grunkle? _Weird._ “Ughhh... coming Grunkle Stan!” A boy said sounding annoyed. The voices came from the same place so I assumed those were our tour guides.   
The two employees came out of a door and introduced themselves as Mabel and Dipper Pines. They shared the last name as the owner so they had to be family most likely. I then caught on that Grunkle probably meant great uncle. Mabel and Dipper looked alike so I could tell they were siblings, and probably twins. Mabel, being more interested in the group she was showing around asked how old we were. “17.” Isabelle said. “NO WAY!” Mabel said with a large smile planted on her face. “ME AND DIPSTICK ARE 17 TOO!” “Dipstick?” Frankie asked about to laugh her pants off. “MABEL! SHUT UP!” My friends were laughing at the nickname and sibling banter they were displaying. I didn’t really laugh. Sure it was funny, but the guy seemed to be bothered by the name so I just looked at his flustered face then back at the floor. “What! Do you not want me to embarrass you in front of these cute girls?!” Mabel retorted. “MABEL!” Dipper exclaimed. This time he had an evident blush on his face. He just looked at the floor. _Poor guy._ I thought. He probably wasn’t good with girls, which explained why he was so embarrassed. I noticed his features. He had wavy brown hair and light freckles. I was kind of shocked that I was still able to see them under his red tinted face. He had a good build regarding his body. I was actually kind of confused why he didn’t have girls falling over him. He was pretty much an ideal type. I think he and my friends noticed I was staring and shook me from my trance. “Wow Y/n! Already falling over a new guy? After Jason?! He is all yours!” Isabelle said as she winked and laughed at me. I blushed. I blushed a lot and I’m pretty sure Dipper was blushing too. Most likely from embarrassment. I quickly took a glance at him again. Yup he was blushing.   
~Dipper’s POV~   
I swear I am going to kill Mabel after this! Why can’t there just be one day where she doesn’t embarrass me like that in front of people! To be completely honest I hadn’t taken a good look at any of these girls, so I wasn’t embarrassed because they were pretty. I was just embarrassed that Mabel used my nickname in front of them, it just happened to make matters worse when she pulled the “girl card”. I just stared at the floor hoping that they would stop. I noticed that one of them wasn’t laughing though. She actually hadn’t said anything the whole time I saw her. I guess she was trying to be nice, which was sweet. I took a quick look at her. She had H/L H/C hair and was wearing a F/C cami with some denim shorts. She was actually really pretty. I think she caught me staring, or maybe she was staring at me. The thought of that made me blush more. “Well enough of the love fest! Let’s get on with the tour!” Mabel said as she pulled me towards the front of the group with her.   
~Y/n’s POV~  
Mabel had done most of the taking on the tour. Dipper had just stood by her and pointed to some of the “attractions”. He occasionally made some comments about some paranormal creatures he had encountered during one of his summers here. It had peaked my interest, but I wasn’t going to be here long enough to learn more. Mabel explained how they had came here from California when they were twelve and loved it so much that they moved here when they were 14. My group had reached the end of the tour and Mabel went on to tour the next group when she told Dipper to stay here in the gift shop. I noticed she winked at him, so it probably meant “go mingle with the girls!” I had walked around the shop, I had wanted to talk to this Dipper guy and get to know him a bit even though I was only going to be here for a week and was most likely not be able to come back to the place. My friends were already outside talking about who knows what. I stayed inside because I didn’t really want to leave the place, even though it was a money sucking tourist trap. I saw this cool bracelet with a pinecone charm on it. It was actually really pretty. “That would look nice on you.” A voice said.

“Huh?” _Oh god, it was Dipper! Oh God! “_ Oh sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. You probably already know my name from the tour, but um... I’m Dipper Pines.” He said with a warm smile on his face. _God it was cute. “_ Oh it’s alright!” I blurted out being a nervous wreck because the cute guy that gave us a tour was talking to me! I smiled nervously and was probably blushing too. He had a light pink tint on his face as well which didn’t help my poor face feel any better. “So, I- uh... what’s your name?” He asked breaking the awkward silence. “I-um, I’m Y/n”. I had said a little nervous. “That’s a really pretty name- I MEAN UM YEA ITS A NICE NAME HEH...” I was a little taken back by the nervous wreck of a guy that was in front of me. “Oh uh thank you!” I said giving him a sweet smile. “I like the vibe of this place. It’s really cozy. Do you live here?” I asked. “Uh yea. I live here with my Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford and twin sister Mabel. How long are you here for Y/n?” “Just a week.” I said. “Me and my school just got here today for a field trip. We are supposed to be studying the nature here. When I got here a few hours ago all I wanted to do was leave, but to be honest I think I’m going to enjoy this trip.” I said as I gave him a smile that ended up putting a pink tint on his face again. “Well be careful while your in the forests, don’t want any beast getting you hurt- I MEAN GETTING ANYONE HURT, NOT JUST YOU, I MEAN- UH” “beasts?” I asked intrigued. “Uh-yea, there is actually a lot of paranormal stuff that goes on here, not even the government knows. Me and my sister experienced so much. So... are you doing anything on the days you are not doing school stuff?” _Wait what?_ Was he trying to ask me out or something. Probably just wishful thinking. _Snap out of it Y/n!_ “I have a free day to do anything around town on Thursday.” I told him. “Oh well uh would you maybe wanna go to the diner here with me and my sister?” He asked nervously while blushing.  
~Dipper’s POV~  
He wanted to ask this girl out where it could just be him and her, but he thought that would be to forward and scare her off. _Wow, falling in love with a girl you just met. How cliche._ Dipper thought to himself.  
~Y/n’s POV~  
“Yea, I’d like that!” I said. So it wasn’t going to be a date, but that’s ok. I don’t need to get involved in any romance. I’m only here for a week. “Here is my number” I said pulling my phone out and showing him. He pulled his phone out and put it in. I smiled at him and he returned the facial gesture. “Here. On me.” Dipper said handing me the pinecone charm bracelet. “wait, what? Why are you giving this to me?” “Oh I had just noticed you eyeing it earlier and it seemed like you liked it.” “Oh wow, um, this is really nice of you.” I said blushing. He was getting pink again which I thought was kind of cute. “Y/N! WE ARE LEAVING COME ON!” I heard my friends yell at me. “I got to go Dipper, I’ll talk to you-“ “Y/N! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!” I heard Cia yell. I ran off waving bye to Dipper and leaving with a new bracelet to remind me of him until Thursday. I made my way to my friends and they were asking why I took so long in there. I just said I found the place interesting. They nodded. I took out my phone to text Dipper thank you for the bracelet because I didn’t get the chance.   
Y/N: hey 

Y/N: thanks again for the bracelet, I rlly appreciate it :)

Y/N: cya Thursday

Dipper: oh np I’ll cya then :) 

Dipper: I hope you enjoy your time at Gravity Falls 

I sighed realizing I was falling in love. That’s not good. Whatever I’ll deal with it for now. I noticed Jason coming near me and then I think he glanced at my phone causing him to pause saying whatever he was going to say. It’s fine. It’s probably nothing. My class had made our way back to the cabins. We had some dinner in the mess hall, then back to the cabins we went again. It later was time to go to bed and after an hour of listening to my friends talk about things that peaked their interests, they fell asleep. I couldn’t sleep. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the few texts that me and Dipper exchanged. Then I looked at the time. 11:07pm. Whatever. I texted Dipper one more time before turning off my phone and trying to go to sleep.   
Y/n: hey ik it’s late, but gn :) 

he probably won’t respond it’s late anyway. I then saw my phone light up with a notification. I clicked on it to see that Dipper responded.   
Dipper: it’s ok, I wasn’t asleep anyway

Dipper: gn :) 

I set my phone down feeling satisfied and finally fell asleep.   
This trip may be good. 


	2. day 1

~Y/n's POV~

"Y/n! Y/n get up! We are going to be late!" I was woken up by the sound of my friends hovering over me telling me to get up. "Ughh, what time is it?" "Time to leave in 30 minutes that's what!" I heard Cia say. "Ok fine! I'm up!" I said clearly irritated that I was woken up from my sleep. "Hey Y/n?" I heard Frankie say. "Yea, what's up?" I responded. "Is that bracelet new? I haven't seen you wear it before." "Oh yea! I had gotten it yesterday at The Mystery Shack!" "I thought you didn't bring money with you? Y/N DID YOU STEAL IT!" "WHAT NO! Look a guy saw me looking at it, came up to me and we talked for a bit, he said that the bracelet was on him and let me have it. End of story." _Wow I can't believe they would actually think I would steal something._ "GUY?!" I heard Isabelle exclaim. _Shit they are going to meddle._ "Oh- uh....." "WHO WAS HE Y/N! TELL US!" "Ughhh... it was the guy that gave us a tour." I said feeling red in the face. I didn't want them to know I was slightly crushing on a guy I just met. "Dipstick?!" Frankie asked. _Of course she would call him that, she couldn't stop laughing at the name yesterday._ "Dipper." I corrected. "HE GOT YOU THIS!" Isabelle exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "Ooooh he likes you Y/n!" Cia added in. "No guys. He doesn't like me. I just met the guy and I'm not going to get involved with any romance after Jason for a good while." I said trying to dodge any further questions or comments. "But you do like him? Right?" Frankie asked. "I-" I did, but if I say yes then they are just going to want to plan some way to get me with him again, and chances were they would find out about Thursday. "No. No, I don't like him." I said trying my best to lie. "You are literally lying through your teeth, but whatever you say Y/n..." Cia said as she walked towards her bed to go on her phone. "You should probably change so your not late for the forest hike." Frankie told me. I nodded and gathered my clothes and toiletries then went to the bathroom. 

~Dipper's POV~ 

"Morning bro-bro!" Mabel said waking me up. "Morning..." I said with sleepiness in my voice. "Awww don't be sleepy! I'll go fix you some Mabel Juice to wake you up!" She left our room and headed down stairs. _Oh god no. Not Mabel Juice._ As Grunkle Stan said "Its like coffee and nightmares had a baby." If I didn't want the energy drink abomination shoved down my throat I should probably get up. I went downstairs and saw Mabel eating some pancakes. _Looks like she forgot._ I walked past her and said good morning to Grunkle Stan and Ford. "Good morning guys. Sleep well?" "Not in 45 years!" Ford said. We both laughed. "Morning Kid!" Grunkle Stan said. "Look Mabel! Your brother doesn't have bags in his eyes for once!" "Wow, Grunkle Stan is right! You must have slept well?" Mabel said. "Uh yea maybe?" I said. For some reason I wasn't as tired as usual. I remembered falling asleep pretty easily for once after Y/n had texted me. _I- now I know I guess._ My face must have gotten red all of a sudden because Mabel questioned why I was getting all red in the face. "Woah Dip. You feeling alright? You look like you did yesterday after you talked to one of those tour girls- WAIT THATS WHY YOU SLEPT FINE! AWWWW THATS SO CUTE!" "Mabel.... not now!" "ADMIT IT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE ONE WHO YOU GAVE THAT BRACELET FROM THE GIFT SHOP TO!" "WHAT BRACELET!" Grunkle Stan said suddenly popping into the conversation. _Oh no._ I mentally cursed to myself because I knew he would have been mad that I took from the gift shop without permission. "I'm sorry Grunkle Stan, I just saw her eyeing it and after some conversation with her I let her have the bracelet free of charge." "YEA SO SHE COULD REMEMBER YOU!" "Mabel!" Why did she have to make a big deal about a small crush. Grunkle Stan looked at me pretty irritated. "Don't be mad at Dipper Grunkle Stan! It's for love!" Mabel said with a big smile on her face. I had started blushing again I think, that's when the irritation on Grunkle Stan's face turned into a small smile. "Oh alright, just don't let me hear you giving out free things in the gift shop again.." He said as he got up to put his plate in the sink. I had quickly made some toast and ate it, then went upstairs, changed, and sat on my bed to re read one of the journals. Mabel came in and smiled at me. "Soooooo, did you get her number?" "Uh, actually I did." I had told her. "OOOOH MAKING THE FIRST MOVE!" Mabel gushed. "No she actually gave me her number first." I corrected her. "WAIT THEN SHE PROBABLY LIKES YOU!" Mabel's comment made me get red again. The thought of a complete stranger having a crush on me made my head spin, and she was really pretty. _Oh right, she is only here for a week._ "As nice as that sounds, she is only here for a week Mabel." "Aww." Mabel said looking disappointed. "But guess who is coming with me to have lunch with her on Thursday!" I said making Mabel jump in excitement. "YAY A NEW FRIEND!" Mabel said as she jumped up and down. "Mabel Y/n is only here for a week, and we are only going to see her one more time then she is gone forever ok? I'm not going to get my hopes up on ever becoming anything more with her." _If only she were here longer._

_~Y/n's POV~_

Me and my class had been walking around the forests for 2 hours now. We were allowed to go on our own if we wanted to or stick with some friends. I had chosen to go on my own so I could "Get a better grasp on my surroundings." Which was a lie. At the moment I had just wanted to be alone and take in the nature and think about Dipper and how Thursday could go. I wasn't expecting anything big, but I think just the fact that I was going to be able to see him again made me feel all fuzzy inside. It was a nice feeling, but I keep having to tell myself that I'm only here for a week. During my walk alone through the forest I had passed a few other students, but I didn't really say anything to them. I continued along a path, until it ended. My eyes wandered onto a triangle looking statue with one eye, and stupid arms and legs. He had a top hat too. _Weird._ His hand was stretched out as if he were wanting you to shake it. "Well, its just a statue." I shook his hand and nothing happened. I don't know why, but the moment I shook his hand I felt like something bad would happen. "Its probably nothing." I told myself as I started to make my way back to my class on the path. I had only walked a few feet when suddenly everything around me turned gray scale. The wind stopped blowing and the birds stopped moving. That's when a bright light from the sky showed up and the same triangle I shook hands with came out. "WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL! LOOK WHO IT IS! A NEW FLESHBAG! WOW I HAVE NOT SEEN ONE IN A GOOD WHILE. MAN, IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK!" I stepped back in fear wondering what I had just done. _How was the statue even here?! It was just a statue! Right?!_ "WRONG! NOT STATUE, PRISON! THE NAME'S BILL!" "I-How did you know what I was thinking?!" I asked trying my best to remain calm. _God I hope I wasn't going insane._ "NAH KID, YOUR NOT INSANE I'M THE INSANE ONE! ALSO IM A DREAM DEMON SO READING MINDS COMES NATURALLY TO ME!" _WELL SHIT I JUST RELEASED A DEMON! JUST MY LUCK!_ "AWW PINECONE! DON'T BE SO SOUR! THIS WHOLE YOU RELEASING ME FROM MY ETERNAL PRISON COULD WORK OUT IN BOTH OF OUR FAVORS!" "How would whatever is happening work out in a good way for me?!" "WELL YOU SHOOK MY HAND, SO YOU ALREADY MADE A DEAL JUST NAME YOUR PRICE AND ILL NAME MINE THEN BOOM! IM OUT OF YOUR HAIR!" "So you just want me to do something for you and you'll do something for me?" He rolled his eye. "yes Pinecone you catch on quickly." _Who the hell was Pinecone?! Was it me?_ "Well, this has completely freaked me out and I am probably going to need some mental help when this is over, but could I at least have a few days to think about it?" Bill had turned red so I assumed he was getting irritated with me, but he quickly reverted back to his normal triangular form. "fine...but you can't tell a soul what you have seen!" "Why?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PERSONALLY RESSEMBLE YOUR ORGANS TO WHERE YOU CANT FUNCTION ANYMORE!" He had gotten all red so I guessed he was serious. "Ok ok, can I get back to reality or whatever?" I asked unfazed by his threats. "Fine, BUT REMEMBER I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!" "Uh-" "REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYEEEE-" After a bright flash I had woken up under the night sky in the woods. Probably near the statue. That was when I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Dude you alright? I just saw you laying there passed out for who in hell knows how long!" I looked around me to see a tall girl, probably a few years older than me. She had long red hair and wore a green flannel, jeans, a pretty cool hat, and some work shoes. "I-uh, sorry I worried you. I'm Y/n." I said giving the stranger a smile. "Well hi Y/n, I'm Wendy!" "Hi Wendy!" "What were you doing here this far out in the woods anyway?" "Oh, I was on a hike with my school. We had just got here yesterday for a field trip, so today we were supposed to go hiking and record what types of things we saw in the forests. I went on my own and I had noticed the trail ended. I was going to make my way back to the group, but I guess I passed out or something." I left out the whole meeting Bill thing because I would rather keep my organs the way they were. "Oh ok, so I assume you are staying at some camp with your school?" Wendy asked me. "Yea we were staying at some cabins near this place called The Mystery Shack." My mind immediately went back to Dipper, then to my bracelet. I panicked before checking to make sure I was still wearing it. _It was still on, thank goodness._ "Oh no way man! I work there as cashier!" Wendy said with a big smile on her face. "I had actually went there yesterday why didn't I see you?" I was really confused. I probably would have noticed her. "Aww man I was probably on my break." "Ohh, that explains things." I said chuckling a little bit. "I was actually getting off work and walking home when I found you." Wow, how long was I out?" I asked. "Well, I wouldn't know, but its about 8:30 pm." "SHIT I WAS OUT A LONG TIME!" I exclaimed because my group probably knew something was wrong. Me and Wendy laughed at my outburst and she told me she knew where the cabins were. She said that she would walk me there. On the way she asked how old I was and I told her 15. She said that she had some work buddies my age too. Dipper and Mabel, she told me. I got red when she said Dipper's name, but thank god it was dark so she couldn't see. We talked about lots of stuff, Wendy was surprisingly easy to talk to. By the time we neared my school's cabins I felt like I had knew her forever. "Thanks for helping me get back Wendy." I said "No problem man! Oh! Here is my number!" She took out her phone and showed me her number. I quickly pulled out my phone to put in her number. "How long will you be here for Y/n?" She asked me. "Just a week." I said. I was pretty bummed. I had already met 3 amazing people that would love to get to know better. _Too bad_. I told myself. "Oh well that's too bad." Wendy said sounding a bit disappointed. "Well lets keep in touch!" She said punching me playfully in the arm. "I'd like that." I said. "Bye Wendy! Thanks again!" I said as I started to walk to my cabin. "No problem Y/n! See you around!" Wendy responded. I made my way towards my cabin, it was really quiet so I figured that everyone was inside doing their own things. Right as I was about to open the door to my cabin, one of my teachers stopped me and asked where I had been. Apparently they were "worried sick." If they were they would have looked for me harder. I just told them that as I was heading back to the group I passed out for a few hours and a nice girl helped me get back here. They asked me if I felt alright otherwise. I said I was fine, but they didn't believe me for some reason. They just ended up giving me a packet and said I will stay in the cabins tomorrow and do this "secondary assignment." I wasn't too bothered. At least I would have the cabin all to myself. I went inside my cabin and saw my friends along with Jason and Maxwell sitting together with worried faces. They looked to see who had opened the door and their eyes lit up when they saw me. They all came rushing over to me and hugged me really tight. I quickly pushed the hug away. They asked where I had been and I told them the same thing I had told the teacher. Like the teacher they asked me if I was alright and they said they were really worried about me. I said I was fine and probably just needed some rest. I told them that the teacher is making me stay inside the cabins tomorrow because she thinks I'll pass out again on a hike tomorrow. They nodded and Cia, Frankie, and Isabelle went to their beds to pull out their phones. Maxwell just told me to get some rest so I reassured him that I would. Jason put his hand on my shoulder which startled me. "You scared me. Don't do that again please." He told me. "I won't." I said while trying to brush his hand off me. I gave him and Maxwell a half smile as they left me and my friend's cabin. I still didn't like it when I had to talk to them. I had gotten changed into my pajamas, sat on my bed and went on my phone. I saw 3 new texts from Dipper, so I opened them. 

Dipper: Y/N! MY FRIEND WENDY TOLD ME SHE FOUND YOU PASSED OUT IN THE WOODS ARE U ALRIGHT?!

Dipper: Y/N?!

Dipper: ARE YOU THERE?!

Y/n: hey dip, sry I didn't respond

Y/n: Wendy was showing me my way back to the cabins, me and her had been talking

Y/n: Im alright dont worry :)

Dipper: ok... did you see anything strange or did any beast hurt you?

Y/n: no I think I had just passed out from exhaustion?

Y/n: idk 

I had half lied to Dipper. I didn't come across a beast, I had come across a demon. Which was probably going to be worse. Much worse.

Dipper: ok, well you should probably get some rest so I wont keep you up

Dipper: Gn Y/n :)

Y/n: Gn Dipper :D

I turned off my phone and put it on a charger. I noticed my friends had already fallen asleep, so they were probably tired from today as well. I got under the blankets and looked at my wrist with the pretty charm bracelet. I slowly closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. I guess I wasn't going to get the rest I needed because a certain dream demon had decided to invade my dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO......  
> yea this chapter was a little bit of everywhere. I hope you enjoyed this one tho :D  
> here, have another cookie :>  
> Love,  
> _+*le magical fruit*+_


	3. Dream

~Dipper’s POV~ 

I had just done helping Ford in his lab when I had headed up to my room to read. I noticed there were some notifications on my phone. I clicked them and they were texts from Wendy. Apparently they had spanned from 6:30 to 9.  _I wonder what was wrong._ I looked at the first one which was sent at 6. 

Wendy: Dip guess what?

Wendy: you are taking too long to respond so I’ll tell you anyways 

Wendy: I just found this girl in the woods completely passed out!

Wendy: Wonder how long they’ll be out 

Wendy: ok yk what I’m just going to stay here as long as I can until she wakes up 

Wendy: I’ll tell you more later 

I was taken back wondering why someone was in the woods at 6. The only people that made sense to be out there was Wendy because she was walking home from work. I mean I knew everyone here and none of them seemed like they would be out at the moment. I scrolled down to the next set of messages that were sent to me at 9. 

Wendy: Ok so the girl woke up around 830 and her name is Y/n

Wendy: she told me she had been in the woods earlier today for the first part of her school field trip or something like that 

Wendy: she also went to the shack yesterday kinda bummed I missed her she seems really cool 

Wendy: I’m assuming you and Mabel gave her group a tour bc when I mentioned you two she seemed to recognize the names 

Wendy: idk she is only here for a week which really sucks :/

HOLY CRAP!Y/N WAS PASSED OUT?! WAS SHE OK! OH GOD! I had only knew her for so little time, but the thought of her getting hurt scared me for some reason.  _God I really hope she is ok._ I began to text back Wendy. 

Dipper: WAIT Y/N?! I KNOW HER 

Dipper: well I just met her yesterday but nvm 

Dipper: IS SHE OK? 

Wendy: I had a feeling you knew her

Wendy: woah man calm down she’s fine 

Wendy: she was just confused by the amount of time she was out lmao 

Wendy: also you seem to be really worried about her, if yk what I mean ;)

Dipper: shut up 

Dipper: I just met her yesterday and she seemed like a really nice person 

Dipper: I guess you could say we are friends, so yk I don’t want my friends to get hurt 

Wendy: I-

Wendy: k well keep telling yourself that man, also she kinda blushed when I mentioned you

Dipper: she did? 

Wendy: yea I don’t think she thought I could see lol 

Dipper: I’m going to go to bed now-

Wendy: k man I’ll cya tomorrow lol

Dipper: bye 

I decided to text Y/n to make sure she was ok.  


Dipper: Y/N! MY FRIEND WENDY TOLD ME SHE FOUND YOU PASSED OUT IN THE WOODS ARE U ALRIGHT?!

Dipper: Y/N?!

Dipper: ARE YOU THERE?!

Y/n: hey dip, sry I didn't respond

Y/n: Wendy was showing me my way back to the cabins, me and her had been talking

Y/n: Im alright dont worry :)

Dipper: ok... did you see anything strange or did any beast hurt you?

Y/n: no I think I had just passed out from exhaustion?

Y/n: idk

Dipper: ok, well you should probably get some rest so I wont keep you up

Dipper: Gn Y/n :)

Y/n: Gn Dipper :D

 _Well she seems alright._ Probably best if I don’t worry. I sat down on my bed to actually read this time, but I couldn’t take my mind off Y/n. I think every time I thought about her my face heated up more. I needed to stop thinking about her. It’s only going to hurt more when she leaves if I continue. I didn’t realize Mabel was in the room when I turned my head to see her going through my phone. “What are you doing? I asked. “Nothing just going through your texts- OOOH A Y/N TEXT!” I looked at her while she was reading them. This was a normal thing that Mabel would do, she would usually take my phone when I wasn’t looking and go through the texts and read them. Then I would usually go through hers later. Sometimes me and her would get mad, but it’s all fun and games really. “Y/N PASSED OUT IS SHE OK!” Mabel asked me with a frantic face. “Don’t worry she is alright. She told me it was probably exhaustion.” “You sure?” “I’m sure.” Mabel just dropped the topic, so I assumed she got really worried. Mabel is that type to always look out for people. It’s one of the things I admire most about my sister. By this time it was getting kind of late. I went to the bathroom and got into some pajamas. I got in bed and tried to get some sleep. Maybe I could get another round of decent sleep tonight.   
  
~Y/n’s POV~

I was in the forest again. I was wearing a large hoodie this time. I was barefoot, and the grass felt so soft. I walked around the beautiful landscape only to come face to face with the same statue from earlier. “I know your here.” I said looking at the statue then around me. “Can’t you just come out and tell me what it is you want from me?!” I was starting to get annoyed with the demon. “HELLO PINECONE!” “AHH!” Bill had got behind me and scared the living daylights out of me. “GEEZ CALM DOWN, IM ONLY PLAYING PINECONE!” Bill said tipping his hat and tipping the land around us in the process. “Let’s get right down to business shall we?” He said. “Alright.” Right then he snapped his fingers and we were in front of The Mystery Shack. “Uh bill-“ I said only to be cut off. “Don’t ask dumb questions you already know the answers to.” “Seriously why are we here? What does Dipper and his family have to do with this?” “Allow me to tell you a story kid.” Suddenly we were in a new room with a piano, fireplace, a couch that looked like skin?  _Ew._ Bill rolled his eye so I had a feeling he already knew what I was thinking. “A few years ago Shooting Star and Pine tree came to town. They went on a lot of adventures and came close to finding out things they shouldn’t multiple times. Yadda yadda yadda good ol Sixer came back from a portal causing an interdimentional rift to open. Since I am a being of pure chaos I was trying to figure out a way to let my chaos rein on this worthless dimension-“Hey! The girl helping you lives on the worthless dimension!” “Ugh. Anyhow I was able to and created an apocalypse I like to call Weirdmageddon. Unfortunately the twins stopped me and I have just been waiting to be freed for the past few years. BUT THATS WHERE YOU COME IN PINECONE!”  “So you want me to help you get revenge or something?!” “EXACTLY!” “Follow up question: who is Shooting Star and Pine Tree?” I was really confused until Bill told me. “Dipper and Mabel Pines are Shooting Star and Pine tree, Sixer is their Great Uncle Ford.” “YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU GET REVENGE ON DIPPER?” I was on shock. I couldn’t do that to him. He would hate me. I’m guessing he probably still was aware of Bill if Dipper already had past encounters with him. “Bill I can’t-“. He cut me off like before. “YES YOU CAN AND YOU WILL. YOU SHOOK MY HAND WHETHER YOU WANTED TO MAKE A DEAL WITH ME OR NOT!” “Fine. But you have to promise to not hurt him or his family.” I said with a serious tone. “I don’t make promises, I make deals, so if you want that to be part of the deal then sure, go for it kid!” “Before we shake on it, I want to know how I’ll execute your plan.” I said with a smirk on my face. “You are a lot smarter than I give you credit for Pinecone. Well, if you must know. All you have to do is gain Pine tree’s trust, which you already have in more ways than others.” When he said that I began to blush.  _Dammit why did he have to know all my thoughts_ _._ He just laughed at me. “Then get closer to his family and eventually go into Sixer’s lab, look for a new rift, and smash it! THEN I WILL REIGN OVER THIS DIMENSION ONCE AGAIN! Simple.” “You know, this plan seems like it has more than one step, so I think it would only be fair if I had more things included in my half of the deal.” I said with a smile growing on my face. “Well played Pinecone. Well played. Very well! Go ahead. Choose your conditions and rewards! It’s only fair!” “Okay well I want you to not hurt Dipper and his family. I also want more time in Gravity Falls. I want to be able to be protected as well when you let your chaos run free.” I ran it all through my head and those seem likes reasonable demands. “Alright fair enough kid-“ “Actually I have one more request. You gave me a 4 step plan, and I only listed 3 things.” “Very well, knock yourself out!” “I want powers. Like you!” “WOAH THERE PINECONE! I CANT JUST GO AROUND AND GIVE YOU MY POWERS!” “Fine then. Just give me some of them. Or similar ones. If you are going to have me go around manipulating people to help you I might as well do it like you would.” “So you want to it in style huh?” He had taken a few seconds to think it over. “You know what, you’ve convinced me!” “So do we have a deal Bill?” “Oh ho ho! This will be fun!” Bill stretched out his hand to me to shake on it. I was a little hesitant to do this, but if I didn’t I would have this demon on my back for the rest of my life probably. I took a deep breath as I took hand. “ITS A DEAL KID!” He said. Then he laughed and the room we were in faded into darkness.

I woke up in the cabins and nobody was there. I checked my phone for the time and it was 11 am. I saw a note on the small dresser in the cabin. 

Hey Y/n! 

We know that you probably needed some rest from yesterday, so we decided not to wake you up. If you are wondering where we are we are going to the lake for day 2. We hope you feel rested! 

Love, 

Cia, Frankie, and Isabelle 

“Oh that makes sense.” I said to myself. Nobody was in the cabin and I think the small camp in general, so I have the whole place to myself today. I took a glance at the large packet on the dresser. I was supposed to do it today. “Maybe I can do it later. I have to help Bill today after all.” I went to the bathroom to change and get ready to go out, when I noticed my appearance had changed a small bit. My eyes had a slit pupils. I was really startled at first, but to be completely honest it wasn’t that bad. And besides, if I needed to cover it up I can just run down to a costume store and look for some fake contacts to make them look normal. I finished getting dressed and doing my makeup when I noticed my bracelet. I still admired how pretty it was. It reminded me of Dipper which made my heart skip a beat and break at the same time. That’s when I noticed a new charm was added on the bracelet. A triangle. A certain triangle was added on there, whom I knew all too well. The charm had one eye so I knew it was Bill. “Bill come out!” “Morning Pinecone!” What did you do to my bracelet?” “I added a little charm to it. Are you blind?” “No. Unless these slit eyes will make me blind? WAIT WILL THEY?!” “Relax they won’t make you loose your precious vision. And the only reason I added that charm to your bracelet is so you can have those powers you requested.” “I still don’t understand.” I said. “You don’t have powers naturally, so they need to be given to you some other way. As long as you don’t take off the bracelet Pine tree gave you. You will be fine. Oh! I forgot! Nobody can really see the slit in your eyes unless they look hard enough. To the naked eye your eyes look normal.” “Oh. Well thanks for clearing that up I guess!” “No problem Pinecone! Today we will be learning how to control your new abilities.” “OOOOH IM EXCITED!” “IM GOING TO RIP OUT AN ANIMAL’S TEETH!” “THATS THR SPIRIT KID!” “Wait, that didn’t sound like me at all. What even was that?” I was so shocked. I would never hurt anyone or anything like that! “Oh that too! Since these are similar powers to mine, you are going to have some side effects that will mess with your personality. You’ll manage!” “WHAT NO! IM NOT LIKE YOU BILL! I DON’T WANT YOUR CREEPY SENSE OF HUMOR AND INSANE BEHAVIOR!” I couldn’t believe it! _Personality side effects?! What the fuck Bill?!_ “Mind over matter kid! You’ll figure out how to balance it out sometime later on!” “You better be right!” I said with a scowl. Bill floated ahead of me leading me towards the woods. We seemed to be where his statue was. “Bill?” I said “Whatcha need kid?” “Where is your statue?” “Well since you freed me, it’s gone! What a relief too! Oh boy once Pine tree finds out I’m not here he’ll have a huge fit just you wait- Pinecone?” I was starting to feel really bad. I was finally granted some time here in Gravity Falls so bond with Dipper, but now I’ll have to manipulate him and ultimately betray him and his trust.“What Bill?” I said a little irritated “Look I know this probably hard for you, having to betray your new friend or something, but think of it this way: you are betraying your new friend for the sake of a different friend. Aka me!” “We’re friends?” I said feeling really confused. “Well of course we are kid! You’re pretty much stuck with me until you manage to pull this off, so we might as well be.” I smiled. Bill seemed sincere. “Thanks Bill. For some reason that’s kind of comforting at the moment. But it still kind of hurts.” “Don’t sweat it kid! Come on let’s get started!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with chapters at this point 😂💀  
> I am going to try and update later on today but if I don’t then yea 😀  
> Here have another cookie :>  
> Have a lovely day!  
> Love,  
> _+*le magical fruit*+_


	4. Free time

~Y/n’s POV~ 

“Alright Pinecone! Lesson one: ANYTHING YOU WANT!” Bill exclaimed. “Wait what do you mean?” “Your powers are things you will find on your own. They won’t be exactly like mine or you might not even have the same ones as me. They are tailored to you kid! You just need to be in the right situation to get them kicking! I will only be there to help you. “Wait so I have to wait to find them?” “For the more complex ones, yes. But for simple ones such as picking things up, changing your form, and levitation are not that hard.” “Oooh I can levitate? That’s cool! How do I do it?” “Just think of it! That’s pretty much how you do anything!” “Ok I’ll give it a shot.” I was a little nervous to say the least.  _What if I fall. I could get hurt.Wait Bill did say I could change my form, I can just get rid of any scratches._ I did as Bill said and thought of me floating up above the trees. Before I knew it I was! “BILL LOOK! IM DOING IT! WOAH THIS IS SO COOL!” “WOW PINECONE I DIDN’T THINK YOU COULD ACTUALLY DO IT!” Bill floated up to my height and gave me a small round of applause. “Now try and move around.” “Ok.” I leaned forward, but nothing happened. “Try thinking of moving forward, just like you did to get up here.” “Alright.” I thought of moving far ahead. I started to move! “WOAH IM DOING IT” “PINECONE YOU’RE GOING TO CRASH!” I was moving at an alarming speed in the air and then before I knew it I crash landed through a roof into someone’s room. “AHHH-“ I hit the floor really hard. “Ow. Everything hurts. Bill? Bill where are you? Where am I? Bill?!”  Crap . I crash landed into some stranger’s bedroom and they probably heard me. “Pinecone?” Bill had appeared right in front of me “BILL WHAT THE HECK! WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP ME?! WHERE AM I!” “Well Pinecone, congrats! We can finally get this plan moving on!” “Wait what?” “You crashed in Pine tree and Shooting star’s room.” “WHAT BILL I NEED TO GET OUT THEY ARE GOING TO FIND ME!” “Relax kid just snap your fingers and imagine being outside.” “This better work!” I snapped my fingers and BOOM I was outside the shack! “Woah, I didn’t think that would work!” “Yeah yeah kid, here have a gold star!” Bill said with a roll of his eye. “Look I know you’re mad, but at least we can start some of the plan!” I took a quick glance at my legs and arms. They were pretty banged up. I thought of them looking unharmed and snapped my fingers. In an instant I was fixed up. No scratch or bruise in sight! That’s when I heard someone come outside. “Bill-“ “Relax Pinecone. Time to put our plan into motion!” Thats when a man wearing a question mark shirt opened the door. “Hey dude! Welcome to The Mystery Shack!” I was nervous on what to do “OH HEY!”

~Dipper’s POV~ 

“DIPPER! WHERE IS YOUR JOURNAL?” Ford asked bursting into me and Mabel’s room. Uh it’s right here?” I handed him the blue journal with a golden pine tree on it. It was where I began to record all my discoveries of Gravity Falls. Ford began to search through it. “Is everything alright?” “No. Im afraid Bill Cipher has been freed from his statue! I was walking in the forest and saw a patch in the ground, it seemed like something used to be there. That was when it dawned on me, so I came running back as soon as I could.” I couldn’t believe it! I thought nobody could free him unless they shook-. “GRUNKLE FORD DID SOMEONE MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM!?” “I do not know for sure my boy. All I know is that he is out there working with someone, and we need to be ready if he try’s to recreate his chaos.” “But who would do that?! Who would make a deal with Bill?! The whole town knows not to trust him! Let alone talk about weirdmageddon!” “And there hasn’t been any new comers to town besides tourists, but no tourist has enough knowledge to find Bill and make a deal with him!” “Dipper we cannot tell anyone about this! We need to gather more information. Do you understand?” Ford said. “I- yes.” I still couldn’t believe it. The same demon who almost destroyed the world before my very eyes was back and he was out there. “Good.” Ford walked out of me and Mabel’s bedroom. I was left alone, and I didn’t like it. I thought of Bill and what he could have been planning. I thought of the person who must have released him. _Why would they do it? Was it intentional? Why?!  
_ I went downstairs to grab a soda and watch some tv to get my mind off Bill. I sat down on the chair in front of the TV then opened my soda. I took a sip, but then heard a loud crash from upstairs. I nearly spilled my drink. “MABEL WHAT WAS THAT!” “I DIDNT DO IT!” Mabel said defensively. It sounded like it came from our room, so me and Mabel carefully climbed up the stairs and headed to our room. That’s when we saw a hole? “Uh why is there a hole in the roof?” I said. “OOOH A SKYLIGHT! HI BIRDS!” Mabel said looking up through it with a smile on her face. “Hey dudes!” Soos said coming into the room. “Woah cool skylight! Anyways, guess who stopped by?” “Uh, who?” I said wondering who came. “It’s Y/n dude! The one you can’t stop talking about!” I got red. _What was she doing here? We weren’t supposed to hang out until Thursday. Don’t get me wrong it’s amazing she’s here, but oh my god she’s here pull yourself together Dipper!_ “Y/N OMG IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! LOOK AT THE COOL HOLE IN THE ROOF! OH I HEARD YOU PASSED OUT YESTERDAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” “Woah Mabel calm down you’re going to overwhelm Y/n.” I said chuckling a little bit with Y/n. “No it’s ok Dip! Let’s see I’m happy to see you guys as well! The new hole in the roof sure is um... something? And don’t worry I’m okay! Just tired. I think that covers it!” Y/n said with a bright beautiful smile on her face. “This is such a cool room you guys!” She spun around the room looking at everything. “Heh, thanks.” I said awkwardly putting my hand on my neck. Y/n eventually plopped down onto my bed and saw my journal. “Ooooh what’s this Dip?” “OH THATS DIPPERS NERD BOOK SLASH DIARY!” Mabel said waving the journal in the air. “No, no it’s not a diary! It’s a journal containing the anomalies of this town. With added entries about my life.” I muttered the last part. “Oh that’s super cool! Mind if I took a look at what you’ve found?” Y/n said inquisitively. “Oh um.” I wasn’t sure if I should show her. There was quite a few things regarding weirdmageddon and Bill. I wasn’t sure if she would get weirded out. “It’s alright if you don’t want me to see.” Y/n said a little disappointed. I started to feel bad. “Oh no you can see! Just promise not to be weirded out.” “I promise!” She said putting her hand on her heart. I let her see it and I watched as she flipped through the pages with eyes full of wonder and shock. “Wow this is... incredible! I can’t believe you’ve seen all of this!”

~Y/n’s POV~

“Woah dude! No need to get startled! I’m Soos! The man had said to me with a smile. “Oh sorry I was just lost in my thoughts.” “Don’t sweat it hambone! So what brings you to the shack?” I panicked. _Oh you know just gathering info for the dream demon that brought absolute terror on my new crush’s family. Nothing strange._ “Oh um, I was wondering if Dipper and Mabel were here?” I said with a nervous look hoping Soos would tell me. “You just missed them dude! They went upstairs after hearing a huge ominous crash. So how did you meet the twins?” “Oh I came here two days ago for a tour and um Dipper invited me to hang out on Thursday, but I ended up having some free time today and I thought I’d stop by because I couldn’t wait! I’m Y/n!” I said explaining myself. “Oh you’re Y/n? Oh dude, Dipper can’t stop talking about you!” Soos said making me turn red a little. “Oh uh- um that’s nice? So by any chance would I be able to hang out with him and his sister?” “Oh yea come on in!” I followed Soos through the gift shop and then through the employees only door. _“Well props to you Pinecone! You’re in!”_ Bill said making me flinch a little. _“_ _Bill what are you doing?!”_ I said to him in my head. _“Just watching you like I said I would. Also making sure you don’t blow your own cover.”_ Bill said then laughed. He then floated next to me. _“Wait can’t they see you?” “Nah kid. Until you make good on our little deal I’m pretty much a ghost.”_ Bill continued to float next to me as me and Soos went up the stairs. Me and Soos stopped at a door. “Hey dudes! Woah cool skylight! Anyways, guess who stopped by?” Soos said. “Uh, who?” I heard a familiar voice say. “It’s Y/n dude! The one you can’t stop talking about!” I got red again when Soos said that. I felt Bill push me a bit and I quickly shot him a glare as he rolled his eye. “Y/N OMG IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN! LOOK AT THE COOL HOLE IN THE ROOF! OH I HEARD YOU PASSED OUT YESTERDAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Mabel said with happiness and worry on her face. “Woah Mabel calm down you’re going to overwhelm Y/n.” Dipper said as I gave a light laugh. “No it’s ok Dip! Let’s see I’m happy to see you guys as well! The new hole in the roof sure is um... something? And don’t worry I’m okay! Just tired. I think that covers it!” I gave them both a smile. “This is such a cool room you guys!” I said as I spun around the room in a small circle.“Heh, thanks.” Dipper said while giving me a nervous smile. I then stopped spinning and sat myself down on what I’m thinking to be Dipper’s bed. _“Kid look!”_ Bill said as he pointed to a blue book. I looked to where he was pointing and saw the book. _“That’s Pine tree’s journal! Try and get your hands on it. It could have some useful information for us.”_ “Ooooh what’s this Dip?” I said pointing to the journal. “OH THATS DIPPERS NERD BOOK SLASH DIARY!” Mabel said waving the journal in the air. I held back a laugh as I saw Dipper’s face get flushed. “No, no it’s not a diary! It’s a journal containing the anomalies of this town.” Dipper said. I thought I heard him say something else after that. _Probably nothing._ “Oh that’s super cool! Mind if I took a look at what you’ve found?” I said to him smiling. “Oh um.” He stuttered. That’s when bill floated behind him. _“Now kid.”_ He said. I gave Bill a small smirk so Dipper and Mabel couldn’t see. “It’s alright if you don’t want me to see.”I said sadly to make him feel bad. I notice he started to frown and look at his journal. “Oh no you can see! Just promise not to be weirded out.” Dipper said. “I promise!” I said as I put a hand on my heart. He handed me the journal and I began to look through it. _“Nice job Pinecone, didn’t think you had it in you.”_ I heard Bill say as he patted my head. I couldn’t exactly swipe his hand away either. _“Whatever.”_ I said feeling bad for acting so manipulative like that. In the moment I felt really good doing it though. It was probably Bill’s behavior rubbing off on my personality. I continued to look through the journal and saw so many strange but incredible creatures. Then I saw a page that had Bill and his statue on it. I stopped turning the pages and quickly skimmed the page for any information that could help Bill. I saw an equation. _“Remember this equation Pinecone! It’s important!”_ Bill told me. I scanned it a few times and then flipped the page to see a password. _“I’m guessing this too?”_ I said to Bill. _“Damn right.”_ He said. I then reached the end of the journal and handed it back to Dipper. “Wow this is... incredible! I can’t believe you’ve seen all of this!” I said to him. “Thanks N/n!” I was taken back when Dipper gave me a nickname. “Excuse me?” I said chuckling a bit. “OH IM SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO CALL TOU THAT IT JUST SLIPPED OUT IM SO SORRY!” “Aww don’t worry I kinda like it!” I said playfully pushing him. “Heh, ok.” He said pushing me back playfully.” “Awwww you two are adorable!” Mabel said to us. I saw Dipper blush immediately.“Mabel!” Dipper said trying to hide his face. It just made me blush more than I already was. I checked the time on my phone real quick and noticed it was already 3:30. _“Well Pinecone I suggest that you start heading back to your camp.”_ Bill said as he headed for the door of the twin’s room. “Well I need to head back to my camp before people realize I was gone.” I said to Dipper and Mabel. “They don’t know you’re here right now?” Mabel asked. “Well I’m supposed to be resting back at my cabin and doing a packet to make up for not being able to go hiking due to passing out yesterday.” “Oh, well-“ I cut Mabel off. “But I just couldn’t wait to see you guys!” I said making Mabel and Dipper smile. “Ok well do you want me- I MEAN US to walk you back to your camp?” Dipper asked me. “Oh don’t worry about me I’ll be ok.” I said reassuring him. “I’ll see you guys Thursday?” “You bet Y/n!” Mabel said happily. “Great!” I was about to head towards the door where Bill was waiting when I quickly turned around. “I forgot something!” I said as I went and hugged Mabel. “Oooooh I like you!” Mabel said as she returned my hug. “DIPPER SHE’S A KEEPER!” Her comment making me giggle. Then I went to hug Dipper. “See you later Dip.” I said to him softly. “I- um- bye N/n.” He said as he hugged me. This felt so nice. I didn’t want it to end. _“Tick tock kid!”_ Bill said. I pulled away and waved goodbye. I saw Dipper look at my hand. I was wondering what he was looking at until it dawned on me. _The charm. BILL._ I stopped waving and made my way to the door. I got outside and started walking back to camp. “You almost got caught. You’re sure lucky to have me kid.” “Ugh I’m sorry Bill, but I didn’t see you trying to hide the freaking charm!” The triangle floated in front of me. “I altered the scene to make sure he wouldn’t see. You’re welcome.” He said pushing me with his cane. “Whatever let’s just get back ok.” “Sure thing N/n...” Bill said in a snarky tone. “That’s Pinecone to you Cipher!” I snapped back. “So is Pine tree the only one who can call you that?” I rolled my eyes, but when I brought them down I saw that Bill wasn’t a triangle anymore. He was human! My face became flushed. _Damn he was attractive._ “What a pity. I like Pinecone much better. And thanks for the compliment.” “I-“ I snapped my fingers and we were back in the cabin. It was empty which meant my friends were not back yet. “Aww Pinecone, I thought you would enjoy this new form better. I’m sure you didn’t want to be talking to a triangle this whole time.” Bill was wearing a long yellow coat with a light brick design. He wore black pants with a white shirt and black bow tie. He had his signature top hat, some gloves, and this time he had an eye patch. He had this gorgeous blonde hair that fell across half of his face. It made him look so mysterious but strangely hot? _SNAP OUT OF IT Y/N!_ “Alrighty Pinecone, you did good today. Also you should probably make it look like you were resting today so your friends don’t get suspicious.” Bill gave me a smug smile and sat down on my bed to read a book that he made appear. I went into my bathroom changed into some more comfortable clothes and sat on my bed to go on my phone. Bill scooted close to me. “Bill what’s your problem!” “Nothing kid! I just don’t need you getting too attached to Pine tree. I’m starting to see how it could mess with the plan.” “So what are you trying to do? Win me over or something?!” I said trying to calm myself down. “That wasn’t the original plan, but now I see that may be just what you need.” “BILL I DONT LIKE YOU! I LIKE DIPPER! I DONT EVEN LIKE THE FACT THAT IM STUCK WITH YOU FOR WHO THE HELL KNOWS HOW LONG! I JUST WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!” I was out of breath from yelling at him. He just stared at me. He didn’t have any expression on his face. I felt bad. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” Bill grabbed my chin and pulled me close to his face. “Oh Pinecone, how many times do I need to tell you? Until you pull of our plan, I’m stuck with you.” He smiled mischievously at me. I got nervous. Then he kissed me. I didn’t pull away for some reason though. After a few seconds it stopped. “Your friends are back.” Bill said softly as he floated to the door. I heard foot steps coming to the cabin. I quickly adjusted myself in my bed to make it look like I had been in it for a while. My friends came in. “Hey Y/n! How you feeling?” Frankie asked. “I- I’m fine..” I said feeling extremely dazed from what just happened. Bill stood there smirking at me. I’m sure he was damn proud of what he did. _“_ _Sure am.”_ I heard him say in my head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I knew I wanted Bill to get involved, but not like this. Guess my typing fingers can’t control themselves. Bill and Y/n’s relationship is ✨wonky✨, but I’m going to make sure to focus on Dipper and Y/n in the upcoming chapters. I apologize. Here have some cookies.   
> Also I’m sorry I didn’t update as promised. I got kinda busy this week.   
> I’ll try my best to update soon!  
> Love,  
> _+*le magical fruit*+_


	5. Confusion

~Y/n’s POV~

“Are you sure you’re fine girl? You don’t look ok.” Cia said to me as I turned over and put my pillow over my face. “Um- uh yea, I just think my stomach is hurting. Must’ve been something I ate heh.” I was still in a daze after Bill kissed me. I had some mixed feelings about the situation: I wanted to kill that demon, I wanted to scold him, I wanted to tell him off, and I wanted to tell him to do it again-  wait what? _SNAP OUT OF IT Y/N!_ “Oh my gosh Y/n! You will never guess who wants to take you out to town on Thursday!” Isabelle said with excitement. I panicked. I was already going with Dipper. What if they found out!  _Shit._ “Uh who?” “Jason! He wants to take you to lunch! Like as a date! He told me to tell you.”  _This is bad._ I couldn’t go with Jason. I had plans with Dipper, but it’s not like I can tell my ex ‘oh hey I can’t go on a date with you because I’m going out to town with a different guy and his sister!’  _Can’t say that._ “Can you guys just tell him I can’t go?” I asked hoping they would just agree. “Uh sure, but why can’t you go? You don’t really have anything else to do.” Frankie said. “Well...” I was screwed. I could just tell them, but then they are probably going to blab to Jason and I really don’t want him to feel bad. “I think I just want to have the day to myself, I’ve been having this massive headache. Maybe some alone time would help.” I said hoping they would believe the lie. “Alright well Maxwell, Jason, and the rest of us are going to be at the mall probably. If you feel better by then you should join us.” Cia said. She gave me a smile and went to the bathroom. The rest of my friends went to their beds. Isabelle sat on her bed and began to draw in a sketchbook. Frankie pulled out her computer and earbuds and began to watch her shows. I checked the time. It was 5:00. It was still early, but I didn’t feel like talking to my friends. I also needed to head into my dreams in hopes Bill was there so I can yell at him. I began to cover myself up in the blankets and set my head onto my pillow. My eyes slowly then began to close. 

I woke up. I was in my cabin and everything was gray scale. I knew Bill was here. I decided to wait a bit for him to come to me. It would give me sometime to come up with what to say to him. I walked out of my cabin and into the nearby woods. I didn’t care much if I got lost. It was only a dream after all. I walked in silence, waiting for Bill to come give me some annoying remark. After a while I was beginning to get inpatient. “Bill just come out!” I yelled. The birds around me flew away.  _I must’ve scared them._ Bill then appeared in front of me. “Well hey Pinecone, miss me?” He gave me his classic sadistic smile. Bill then put his arm around my shoulder. I brushed it off of me.“Yes and no. For starters: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS VERY UNCALLED FOR AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT!” “Aww come on Pinecone, I know you enjoyed it, and I know you enjoy this form.” He struck a small pose to show himself off. “I know lots of things, and I know that Pine tree is going to get in the way of my plans if we don’t act fast enough. I know that Pine tree is a distraction for you. I know that you needed something to make you question what you feel for him, so I hope that answers your question on why.” Bill said snapping his fingers. We appeared in front of The Mystery Shack. “Why is it that every time we always come here?” I said rolling my eyes. “Because kid.” Bill said. Hethen picked me up bridal style and snapped his fingers. We were then floating next to the same triangular window that was in Dipper and Mabel’s room. “You need to get your hands on that journal. Memorizing certain parts of it won’t be good enough.” He held me close as we walked straight through the walls. Then we were in the bedroom. Bill put me down andI walked towards a sleeping Dipper. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. “Hey kid!” Bill said as he tapped my shoulder. “What?” I said giving him an irritated glare. “Do you remember where Pine tree kept his journal?” “Well I remember that it was on his nightstand, and then Mabel snatched it. It might not be where he normally places it though.” Bill looked at the nightstand next to Dipper, and then at me. “Alright, field trip time!” Bill snapped his fingers and the room had returned with color. “Wait are we actually in their room now?!”  _What if my friends woke up! They would realize I was gone!_ “Yup! And don’t worry, it’s like 2 am they aren’t up.” Bill said as he was clearly focused on rummaging through a pile of junk at one corner of the room. “BILL!” I whisper yelled, so I wouldn’t wake the twins and the... _pig?_ “What kid can’t you see I’m busy?!” He whisper yelled. “Maybe one of us can go into his mind and look for some memory or something to tell us where he keeps it! It would be much smarter than going through their stuff running the risk of them waking up. We can find the memory today, and come get the book another time.” Bill gave it some thought. He then looked at me. “I like how you think Pinecone...” He said with a smirk as he lightly brushed passed me. I began to blush.  _Ugh stop Y/n!_ “Well kid! Looks like it’s a perfect time for you to test out some of your powers!” I walked over to where Bill was: standing right next to Dipper’s bed. “Ok..., but how will I get out of his mind?” I asked. “There are two ways, but one will not end well since you have a physical form already. You can either sense when Pine tree is waking up and snap you fingers, so you will be back in your cabin. Or you can wait until he wakes up, and you will be pushed out of his mind. Resulting in you being right in front of him when he wakes up and blowing our cover.” “Ok I’ll just do the first one then, it doesn’t seem that hard to follow basic logic: don’t get caught.” “Just don’t let him come across you in his memories, but if he does just play it off as if you were part of his imagination.” Alright, easy enough. So how do I get in?” “Just snap your fingers.” I stared at Bill then Dipper. I took a deep breath. “Wish me luck Bill.” I snapped my fingers and then I was in front of The Mystery Shack. “Every time. Every time!” I was wondering why I always ended up there whenever I was in the mind.  _Maybe it’s because he lives here. Maybe the mind takes place in wherever the person is at the time. That could be why I woke up in my cabin, Bill did only take me here back in my mind. Whatever. Focus!_ I walked towards the door of the shack. I then took the handle of the door to open it. I began to walk through the gift shop, and then to the employees door. That’s when everything got much bigger. “Woah.” There were doors everywhere. I walked over to one of them and opened the door. I saw me and Dipper back in the gift shop from when he first talked to me. He was giving me the bracelet. “These must be the memories!” I exclaimed. “Now I just need to find a recent memory of him hiding his journal!” I began to walk around his mind, opening and closing doors to his memories. I didn’t want to eavesdrop in on his memories, so if I found a memory that wasn’t what I needed I just kept going. After walking for a good portion of time wandering around Dipper’s mind, I came across...  _Dipper!_ I quickly hid behind a large pile of mystery books and watched him walk past me and the doors, heading onto another hallway. I got up from my position and carefully followed him. Eventually he stopped and headed into a door. I slowly made my way into the door where he couldn’t see me. I hid behind a bean bag in the memory. I looked around me and it seemed that we were in his room. I watched Dipper as he made his way over to his bed. This time he reached to a small floor panel right next to his bed. Then he pulled out his journal! “The journal!” I said forgetting that I wasn’t alone. Dipper turned his head and almost saw me, but then I snapped my fingers to go back to the cabin. “So?” I heard Bill say. “Yes I figured out where he keeps it, and keep it down they will wake up!” I whispered while pointing to my friends. “Don’t worry they’re not going to wake up. As for you-“ Bill noticed that I had crashed on my bed. I was so tired and scared.  What if Dipper saw me.  Was the only thing that played in my mind over and over again. I had shut my eyes, but then I felt a blanket come over me. “You almost slipped up Pinecone, but you did good.” Bill said to me softly as I saw him remove his hands from the blanket. “Thank you.” I said to him quietly. “No problem.” He said as he gave me a slight kiss to my cheek? I was too tired to care at this point though. I just smiled at the sincerity he was showing me and shut my eyes. 

Wednesday had went by pretty quick. Bill let me off the hook for the day, so I wasn’t doing much work for him. My class had went hiking around the water tower. Bill had made me laugh by telling me that the so called “explosion” spray painted on there looked more like a muffin. He said he got the joke from a good while ago. The teachers had asked me for my packet, and I hadn’t done it yet. I had told them I needed to get it back at my cabin. I had ran to my cabin and panicked. I saw Bill float next to me and pointed at my charm. I had completely forgot that I had powers for a second there. I snapped my fingers and my packet was full of the work it needed to look complete. I had returned it to the teacher and gave them a smirk. I went back to my cabin and felt really good after how I lied. Later on I felt bad. It was definitely another one of Bill’s personality side affects. I had eaten dinner with my friends, but it wasn’t that good. I had excused myself from the small mess hall and headed back to the cabin where I met Bill and we had some f/f that I snapped into existence. We talked and laughed. He told me about his plans for when he ruled this dimension. He said that he would finally show this world how to party. I noticed how his face lit up when he talked about the lives he ruined in the past. He seemed so excited to relive it soon. It had scared me for a bit, but overall made me happy seeing him other than irritated or sarcastic for once. As long as the Pines and I weren’t getting harmed when his chaos ran rampant, I figured it was going to be alright. My friends came back and started getting ready for bed. I had also gotten ready. I was really excited for my date- erm, free day with Dipper. Just as I was about to get in bed Bill had asked me if I had seen any door in Dipper’s mind that had a recent memory of a rift. I had thought about it and remembered seeing Dipper in a lab coat with a man who looked like Stan. I started to assume it was Ford. I remembered seeing Dipper set down a globe looking thingy and headed towards an elevator. I had told Bill and he said that we needed to get to that lab. Bill told me that it was underneath the shack and we needed the password in Dipper’s journal to get in. He asked if I had remembered it. I told him no. He had said it was more important now to get my hands on the journal. I rolled my eyes and agreed. I placed myself in my bed and shut my eyes. Bill had decided to invade my space and sleep with me. I didn’t care much. He was a good cuddler.  God I need to stop.  I shut my eyes and began to drift off to bed, trying to think about other things besides the dream demon who was asleep next to me with a smirk plastered on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH ISTG MY TYPING FINGERS CANT CONTROL THEMSELVES XD  
> Aight, so Y/n is starting to get more confused with her feelings  
> Damn you Bill  
> JKJK I LOVE YOU   
> I’ll try to update soon  
> Here have even more cookies :>   
> Love,   
> _+*le magical fruit*+_


	6. The lunch date

~Dipper’s POV~ 

I was in my room. I had planned on doing some extra reading while dreaming. I pretty much had every book I’ve read while awake memorized. I decided to read some of my own entries from my journal tonight. I found it amusing how it was always in its hiding spot while in my mind. I lifted a floorboard so I could grab my journal. That’s when I heard a familiar voice come from somewhere in the room. “The journal!” I heard it say. I turned around real quick to only see someone’s head for 1 second. Then in an instant they were gone. 

I woke up. I was feeling really cold. “Who the hell was that?” I quietly asked myself so I wouldn’t wake Mabel. I was so confused why someone was in my mind.  _ Maybe my mind put them there and I’m just overthinking this? What if it was Bill! No, it didn’t sound like him. Who else could possibly have the power to get into someone’s mindscape without an incantation?! _ I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself down. I really needed to salvage as much sleep as I could. After all, it was only a few more hours until me and Mabel would get to hang out with Y/n for the day. The moment I thought about that, my mind went straight to Y/n. I couldn’t wait to see her face. Ever since she came and stopped by on Tuesday I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Heh, she even let me give her a nickname.  _God, Dipper your such a dork!_ I looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning. I decided to just go down to the living room and try to sleep there for the remaining few hours. 

~Y/n’s POV~ 

I woke up feeling nice and warm. The odd thing was I didn’t have many blankets on me anymore. Then I remembered: Bill was holding me. I turned my head to look at his sleeping human form with his arms wrapped around my waist. He looked so peaceful, but he still had the same smirk from the night before.  _ “I know your staring.”  _ I heard his voice say in my head. I got red in the face.  _“I wasn’t! I was just um- uh.”_ I was failing to make up an alternative scenario. _ “Seems that my plan is working on you Pinecone..”  _ He said to me softly.  “ _It’s not Cipher. Your just confusing me..” “We will see about that, you’ll come around.”_ A chill was sent up my spine at his voice.  _ “Bill, for all I know, you are probably just manipulating me or something so I won’t screw up your dumb plans!”  _ I said. _“Maybe..”_ I turned back over so I wouldn’t have to look at him.  _ Fucking demon _ _._ I said in my head irritated. I reached over for my phone. It was 9 am. Then I looked over to my friend’s beds hoping that they were gone or if they weren’t they were just asleep.  _Good they aren’t here. They probably went off with the others to town already._ I opened up my phone to check my messages. I went to Dipper’s contact and remembered the date- I mean lunch, that we had planned today. I decided to text him. 

Y/n: morning Dip! 

I got a response pretty quick. 

Dipper: oh hey :) 

Dipper: good morning 

Y/n: did you sleep alright :o

I decided I would ask him if he remembered anything from his dreams. Or at least subtly try. 

Dipper: eh, kinda 

Dipper: not rlly, I had this weird dream where someone was there and it seemed like they were spying on me. I didn’t catch their face tho :/ 

Dipper: imagination am I right  😂

Y/n: lmao that’s weird 

Okay perfect he didn’t see me. 

Y/n: Ig I’ll see you and Mabel later today? 

Dipper: yup at Greasy’s Diner 

Y/n: alright cya there :D 

Bill yawned and pulled me in close. “Talking to Pine tree?” I scoffed knowing what he was doing. “Yeah, so what?” Bill then buried his head into my neck making me blush quite a bit. “Oh Pinecone, you should just-“. He then chuckled. “Never mind, I need you to go get that journal for me. I’m beginning to get impatient.” “Well I can’t do that today, I have a lunch to attend to.” I responded. “Why don’t you just forget about the lunch? Now that you’ve been getting a better grasp on your abilities you can just snap your fingers and be in their room. You can just steal the journal and be back here right away.” “Tch, I can’t do that because they could easily be in there. If I get caught they will loose their trust in me and then I can’t get the damn journal.” Bill looked at me, rolled his eyes and sat up. Since he was shirtless I was able to see some weird zodiac tattooed onto his back.  _Damn._ “Like what you see Pinecone.” Bill smirked. I got very red. “Um.” I paused not knowing what to say. “I forgot that you can read my thoughts....just shut up.” I said pulling the covers up to my face. I felt my face heating up from the embarrassment. Then I felt a hand pull down the cloth from my face. Bill looked me in the eyes with a devilish glint in his. He put a finger to my chin and pulled me close to his lips. He then engulfed my lips in a slow kiss. I returned it and for a minute there I felt that there was nothing else going on in the world. Just as quick as it started the dream demon pulled away. He scoffed. “Enjoy your lunch date Pinecone...” I was dazed from what happened, but when I snapped back into reality. He was gone. “Bill?” I looked around the cabin and couldn’t find him. “Bastard..” I muttered under my breath.  _ Fuck you Bill. You’re so confusing. You know that? Whatever.  _ I began to get dressed. I had wanted to look my best. I went through my bag that I brought with me from home and looked for something cute to wear. “Fuck.” I said not feeling satisfied with the pieces of clothing I brought. Then an idea popped into my mind. I picked up my phone and started scrolling through some photos of outfits that seemed cute for this weather. I eventually settled on a pleated black skirt and a f/c cami. With a small flannel to match it and some combat boots. I snapped my fingers and then the outfit appeared in me. I smirked to myself feeling confident about the way it fitted my body perfectly. “Well damn, thanks Bill.” I put some makeup on and styled my hair. I grabbed my phone and some cash, and proceeded to head out to Greasy’s Diner. As I walked throughout the woods to town I couldn’t get Bill off my mind no matter how hard I tried. “No stop, you can’t think about him that way. You like Dipper. Hell! maybe you don’t! You barely know him. Tch. You barely even know Bill, but yet you already feel like you’ve known him for a lifetime. Heh. Lifetime. Probably means nothing to someone who’s lived longer than existence himself. Fuck it. Your nothing to him. Just focus on hanging out with Dipper and Mabel to get their trust and get the journal. Then you won’t have to see the damn demon ever again and feel confused.” I was finishing the small war with myself when I bumped into a lamppost. “Ow..” I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead when I heard someone call name. “Y/N! Y/N! ITS ME MABEL! REMEMBER! WE MET A FEW DAYS AGO AND MY BROTHER HAS A MAJOR CR-“ I couldn’t quite hear the last part because I tired around to see Dipper covering her mouth looking panicked. “OH HEY N/N!- I mean uh- hey...” He leaned on an invisible wall and fell over. Me and Mabel laughed at the poor boy and I walked over to him. I helped him up and chuckled. “Cute.” I muttered with a smile. “I’m sorry what was that-“ Dipper asked. “Oh! It was nothing. Heh.” I replied nervously. Mabel just looked at us and gushed. “Come on you two! Let’s go! I’m starving!” She said dramatically. I followed and Dipper trailed behind me adjusting a small satchel that he brought with him.

After a short walk we made it to the diner. An older lady greeted the twins. Then me. “Well who are you dearie? I haven’t seen a new face around in ages!” She said excitedly. “Oh my name is Y/n. I’m just a tourist here with my school, but today I’m hanging out with Dip and Mabel.” I said with a smile on my face. We were given a small booth to sit at. Mabel immediately began to talk about her newest Sticker Set Deluxe that came in the mail recently. I nodded my head and tried to pretend that I was listening. I was more focused on one thing. I needed to hurry up and go through with Bill’s plan. As much as I’d want to delay it and live in a normal world as long as possible. I couldn’t help but want him off my back. Yet there was another part of me that wanted to fulfill his plans because I  cared?  Bill may be crazy, but out of all honesty he seemed like he would be true to the deal and not harm me or the Pines family. We all ordered our food and then began to engage in more conversation. “So n/n-“ Dipper said. “Hm?” I replied. “How are you liking Gravity Falls so far? I mean even though you are only here for a few more days, if you enjoy it here maybe you could come back sometime.” He said with a smile. I smiled. I knew that would never happened. Once I went through with Bill’s demands that wouldn’t be possible. “Um yeah, I’d like that. It’s really nice here and the few people I’ve met are really kind.” I said playfully nudging Mabel in the arm. “Awww Y/n! You’re too sweet!” Mabel said. “Alright here ya go!” The older lady who took our order said while placing the dishes of food. We then scarfed down our food because we were so hungry. I had some pancakes and honestly they were the best thing I’ve had in a while. Well besides the meal Bill managed to create a few days ago. “God this is heavenly.” I said stuffing pancakes into my mouth like a maniac. “Your darn right!” Mabel said joining me. “You guys are still eating? I finished mine in the first 5 minutes!” Dipper said pointing to his cleared plate. While laughing a bit trying to most likely suppress the urge to puke. Eventually we all finished and payed the money for the food. “That was really fun! I’m glad we got to hang out with you Y/n for a bit!” Mabel said as she began to get up from the booth. “I agree, still I kinda wish you were here for a little longer.” Dipper followed in while getting up. “Well you never know! Maybe there will be an apocalypse or something that causes me to get stuck here for life!” I said flashing a wild grin. “Uh- I’m sorry what did you say?” Dipper said coughing a bit in surprise. I realized what I said and remembered the personality affects Bill sort of said would happen occasionally. “Oh uh nothing- must have been speaking my thoughts. It was only a joke- uh. Sorry...” I said trying to cover it up. “Oh- well um. It’s alright Y/n don’t even worry about it...” Mabel said as she began to head for the door of the diner. Dipper began to follow her in silence but did not notice that he left his satchel on the seat. I noticed and was about to call out to them when Bill appeared in front of me and the world went gray again.“PINECONE! YOU’RE SO CLOSE COME ON GRAB IT ALREADY!” Bill said as he floated in an excited manner. “Wait what?!” I said very confused.” “THE JOURNAL ITS RIGHT HERE THIS IS ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE PLAN BEING COMPLETE!” He exclaimed while putting his hands on my shoulders. “Alright alright! Just let me distract them so I can grab the journal and leave!” I said kind of annoyed and nervous. I walked over to the kitchen of the diner still in the gray world and cranked up the flames on the stove. “Committing arson are we?” Bill smirked. “WHAT NO! IM NOT AS SADISTIC AS YOU BILL! Look someone will put it out andthe twins are the ones who will most likely do it since they seem like the only people here who aren’t afraid of shit like this besides me.” “Full of yourself aren’t you Pinecone.” “Shut up, I’m only speaking facts Cipher.” I returned to the seat where Dipper and Mabel still remained frozen and nodded to Bill. He smirked and snapped his fingers causing the world to regain its color. “AHHH FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!” I heard an employee for the diner yell. “FIRE?!” The twins said in unison. I noticed them looking around and them coming to the realization that nobody was going to do anything. On the contrary: people were running out of the diner.  Pathetic . I said to myself. “COME IN DIP WE NEED TO HELP!” Mabel said running towards the kitchen and grabbing a fire extinguisher. “Y/N YOU STAY HERE ME AND MABEL WILL BE RIGHT BACK.” Dipper said grabbing my wrist in reassurance. “Ok..” I said trying my best to look frightened. Bill appeared behind me again and watched. “And the Oscar goes to: PINECONE GRAB THE DAMN JOURNAL AND BOOK IT!” “ALRIGHT! JESUS!” I quickly pulled the journal out from the bag and headed for the door. I managed to get out pretty easily and hid behind a few nearby trees to make sure the diner didn’t actually burn down. It didn’t.

“Well done Pinecone.” Bill said sliding his hands around my waist. “I knew you could pull it off~” He continued in a more flirty tone that began to make my heart race and thoughts run rampant. “You know what! You deserve a treat!” Bill said while snatching the journal from my hands. “I’ll hang on to that for now. Just for safe keeping...anyway let’s go and figure out a way to celebrate the plan beginning to fall in line~” “I- uh- what- um.” I had begun to become a blushing mess. “I doubt Pine tree makes you like this Pinecone~” He continued as he picked me up bridal style. He then floated in the air and headed towards a waterfall. “I bet the view from here is astounding, don’t you think?” “Uh- I- um-“ I was still struggling to form the right words around Bill. It was true that Dipper didn’t make me feel this way. Was I just too in the moment right now or did I actually start to like Bill more? Bill had split the waterfall in half so we could enter the cave behind it. He then snapped his fingers and the cave was lit and decorated ever so nicely. It seemed like something straight out of a movie. “Bill-“ He set me onto a nearby chaise chair. He then hovered over me and whispered in my ear. “Come on Pinecone, use your words. I may be able to read your thoughts, but it’s so much better to hear you say it. So I’ll ask again babe. What is it you want as a reward for your good work?~” He said in a voice that sent chills up my spine. “I want you-“ I started to say when I was cut off by a kiss.“Say no more~”Bill said and began to get to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HI GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS! I GOT INTO A WEIRD EMOTIONAL STATE BUT ITS DECENT NOW AND ALSO I GOT DISTRACTED BY A LOT OF THINGS SO I KINDA LOST FOCUS FOR THE FIC.  
> ANYWAYYYYSSSS HERE YALL GO  
> ENJOY THE SPICE AT THE END 😏✨  
> I MIGHT MAKE A BONUS CHAPTER JUST TO CONTINUE THAT PART BUT IDK FOR SURE  
> HOPE YALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER 💀🙏  
> SHOWERS YALL WITH COOKIES (pls why am I typing in all caps I promise I’m just really excited bahahah 🤡👍)  
> Love,  
> +*le magical fruit*+


End file.
